Overnight
by HouseCity101
Summary: All Tokoyami wanted to do was to binge-watch his favorite series. But one simple marathon slowly turns into a over night sleepover a fellow friend who he harbors feelings for. He was certain that this night would be deemed as a failure, but an unexpected moment might change his thoughts on that. Tokoyami/Tsuyu, Tokotsuyu, LONG ONE-SHOT! R&R! Rated T for small teenage hormones.


**Woohoo! Another MHA fic from me!? That's awesome! Well, for the most part eheh...**

 **Anyways, this one-shot took me longer than I anticipated. The Tokotsuyu shipping fic pile is in need of more stories so I have decided to help fill it out for everyone!**

 **Oh yeah, this is going to be a really cheesy fic, but the experience of reading the whole thing through might be a good experience.**

 **Enjoy while you all can and make sure to rate and review! I'm all in for it :).**

* * *

 **Overnight**

Nighttime had slowly approached the school.

It was calm, peaceful, and even a bit cool outside. Not even a single villain attack in sight. A relief to most of the students and teachers.

It was already time for bed for most of the students. Bakugo decided to sleep early before all of them, seeing how he had a pretty crappy day. Nobody knows why so they decided to at least do the same as well so he wouldn't be disturbed by them outside.

So far, things were normal as usual. The students freshened themselves, put on their best pajamas, and head over to their rooms to sleep or do a few other things...

12:45 A.M. on the clock. Everyone was still asleep.

Except for only one.

It was no secret that Tokoyami was a night owl. Most of the time, it happens mainly due to his quirk Dark Shadow acting up during the night. Not to mention having nightmares to top it off. This happens to him every night since he was a young boy, but thankfully it didn't happen all the time. When it occurs, he would sometimes calm himself by drinking warm tea or listen to soft music.

Nowadays, he has been slowly getting a bit better from his routine. Sometimes he would read his favorite book and poems and even study late at night a few times. Recently, he's been doing his best to catch up on his favorite horror anime on the streaming sites.

He had been doing it at this hour, binging to catch up with the recent episode. Dark Shadow would join him in a few occasions, eager to watch what was going to happen.

Right now, the two of them were on the bed, watching an episode from the laptop. Tokoyami was laying sideways with his pillow holding onto his head while having one of his arms rest on his waist. Dark was right behind him, his head on his host's neck just to snuggle on it for a bit. They did also had at least one or two snacks with them, consisting of apple slices and chips they brought at the small market. The volume was lowered so that nobody from outside would hear them. Tokoyami was going to watch it with his headphones on, but since Dark wanted to watch too, he had no choice.

He want to at least watch the recent episode next, but it was getting late for him anyway. Not to mention, he started to make a yawn. It's becoming a little too much now.

When the credits rolled, he soon shifted himself up into a sitting position and moved the laptop to his upper thighs. "Well then, I guess we could end it here for tonight..." he said softly, exiting the page before closing the tab.

This made Dark Shadow jump up in surprise. **"W-what!? Oh come on! Please? Can we at least continue!?** **Besides, it's Saturday right now! It doesn't even matter!** **"**

Tokoyami sighed. "Although I do wish we could, unfortunately we have wasted 5 hours of our curfew so far. Just give it a rest."

" **But we haven't made it to the new episode yet! Just a lil' peek!?"**

"I said no, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami said, his voice getting a bit tense out of irritation.

Suddenly, Dark Shadow managed to make a cute pout to at least make him change his mind.

It did.

"Very well, I guess we could watch one more." His host smiled a little. His quirk would never say no sometimes. "But first, I need something from the kitchen."

Dark Shadow smiled in anticipation. **"Can we get more of those chips!?"**

"You literally ate the entire bag we've gotten while I only took some."

" **That's because I was hungry!"**

"Of course you were..."

* * *

The way to the kitchen wasn't that long. Tokoyami does rest in the second floor so it's simple for him to reach the first floor. Walking through the hallways, he noticed how silent and dark it was, but rather dim due to the small lamps. He could still hear a few snoring from inside his dorm mates' rooms. Taking the elevator, he reached down to the main floor.

He certainly does not want to be caught by Mr. Aizawa or the other teachers roaming around in the hallways. He, along with a few students, have been lucky to succeed in that feat. But for now, it was best to stay low until the coast was clear…

Once the elevator doors opened, he exits himself into his needed location.

The main room was peaceful for the most part. Though it felt a bit eerie due to it being in deep silence. There were a few lamps on, especially the television for some reason, as it was slightly muted. Someone must have forgot to turn it off. Aside from that, it didn't really scared Tokoyami that much. He reached over to the coffee table where the remote was laying as he turned off the TV before making his way to the kitchen.

" **Sooo, what do you even want anyway?"** Dark Shadow asked him, peaking out from behind a bit.

"I just needed a water bottle, that's all." Tokoyami answered.

" **Then can I still have those chips from the pantry?"**

The teenage goth sighed. "No, Dark Shadow. Remember, we cannot waste more of the snacks like that. I'll get you one of the apples stored in the fridge instead."

" **What if I have a slice of those apple tarts instead?"**

"You know those are for Sato, right?"

" **Well this is coming from the guy who sneaked in for a slice the other time."**

This caused his host to wince in embarrassment as he snickered for a bit. "I-I said not to mention that again!" He cried, his voice slightly loud than before. "You even almost revealed it to everyone!"

" **Yeah I know. The look on their faces when they thought you stole it was priceless!"** The shadow demon laughed again.

"Oh silence you, or else I'll get the matches." Tokoyami threatened softly. He almost wished that his quirk didn't talk at all.

They then ceased themselves for a moment as they made their way to the kitchen. But as Tokoyami made it to the entrance, he nearly gasped.

There, standing inside the kitchen, was Tsuyu, who had opened the fridge to get something. She hadn't seen him yet and Tokoyami at least hope she didn't. It would be a bit embarrassing for him.

It was an odd secret that he actually harbored a crush on her.

This all started when he saw her during the school's entrance exam, and introduced himself a bit to her during the official first day. But while Tsuyu was fairly sociable, he wasn't that much at all. This means that he wasn't able to properly talk with her for a while until the final exams, where he managed to get full interaction with her. After that, he soon started to bond with her a bit more, going out together with their friends or helping her study with literature assignments.

But while it was good for Tokoyami, he cannot contain his flustered emotions everytime he gets close to her.

He didn't really talked to her from all week, wanting to at least plan on how to properly see her again.

But now, this was a bad time.

He was standing right at the entrance while she has her back turn. Why must she be this cute? With her cute hair, her cute frog pajamas, her cute shorts, her cute slippers, her cute butt—

"Ribbit?"

He immediately froze once she turned around.

Once she did though, she soon sees him by the entrance, causing him to blush.

This stayed like this for about ten seconds. The crow-headed boy didn't even know what to say, he was too embarrassed to say anything…

' _ **Go on! Say somethin' to her!'**_ He heard Dark Shadow in his thoughts.

' _Well, what do you suppose I should do?'_ Tokoyami shouted at him, getting mildly annoyed.

Before he heard him answer, he heard his crush calling out to him. "Tokoyami-chan?"

He went back to reality to face her. It was only now or never. He cannot mess this up so pathetically.

"G-good evening, Tsuyu-chan..." He finally spoke up, at least stuttering for a bit. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Oh," Tsuyu picked up something from inside the fridge as she showed it to him. "I was just getting some gelatin for a midnight snack." She answered, giggling a little while getting a plastic spoon.

"Ah, I see." Tokoyami said. He has to note that for another time when going out with her. "I just came here to get some water."

The frog hybrid looked at him after getting the spoon. "You aren't able to sleep?"

"Y-you could say that. But it's not that serious this time." He then walked inside to get to the fridge. "The last few nights were rather calming enough for me and Dark Shadow..." While looking for the water bottles, he thought about something before asking her. "You have trouble sleeping as well?"

"Mm, not really, ribbit." He heard her answer from behind. "Sometimes, I would get a few weird dreams, and other times, I would think about my family..."

"I understand." He nodded slightly, lowering his head a little. "I miss mines as well..." He said softly before reaching one of the bottles. "But you shouldn't have to feel depressed as much. You still reach out to them?"

"Of course. They would usually call me if everything's alright. What about your parents?"

Tokoyami's eyes widened a little from that question. He wasn't able to call them all week. He needed to remind himself to call them tomorrow. He was sure that his family are worried about him. So instead, he made a slight lie. "T-they're doing fine..." Tokoyami soon got out of the fridge and headed towards the shelves. He knew that he has to get more chips in order to avoid Dark's whining.

"So, why are you up tonight, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked him, already taking a bite off her gelatin snack.

"I-I wasn't doing anything in particular..." He said, blushing slightly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about his little binge-watching time. She might be too tired from that.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a certain shadow demon coming out from his back to reach the cabinets. **"Man, you really should loosen up sometimes..."** After receiving his favorite chips, he turned to Tsuyu and made a friendly wave. **"Aiyo, Tsu-chan!"**

This made Tsuyu's cheeks pink as she giggled. "Hello, Lil' Shadow." She watched him lower down to her as she rubbed his head affectionately.

Tokoyami blushed for a bit while making a small smile at the moment. Seeing Dark Shadow interact with his friends or family in general was fairly normal, but he actually finds it amusing to find some people liking his living quirk.

"You still didn't answer my question, ribbit." Tsuyu said, eyeing on Dark while rubbing his head. "What were you doing during the night?"

"Oh. Well, I was actually watching an anime that is a favorite of mine." Tokoyami finally answered, trying not to look away from her.

"Really? What is it about?"

"A story of a group of normal civilians being turned into vampires during the Middle Ages." The goth teen smiled a little. "Truly an engaging watch."

"That sounds cool, ribbit." Tsuyu smiled, not noticing the small blush on her friend's face. "I'm not surprised that you're into vampires too."

"W-why yes…" Tokoyami stuttered again, looking away a little. "They're actually one of my favorite monsters."

He didn't really know what else to say at this point.

He would at least talk more about their lives at the moment, their hobbies, or _whatever_ , but he was too nervous to say anything. If he went and blabbered something to her, it would be nervous gibberish. It was best to maybe end it here and go back upstairs until he turned to look at Dark Shadow at the moment. While his crush wasn't looking, he made a little sly smile when looking at his host.

By the looks of it, he definitely _knew_ what he was going to say.

" **Hey, Tsu-chan, you should watch it with us!"** He told Tsuyu as Tokoyami instantly blushed.

"Ribbit?" The frog girl wondered.

An embarrassed Tokoyami immediately reeled Dark Shadow back inside of him once he shook his head. "Let me please rephrase what he said." He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind spending time watching the show with me…t-that is if you are in need of more rest."

He waited patiently for her answer as she smiled rather cutely. "Okay."

Her friend made a small blush. He was instantly forming shades of red at this point. "Are you sure you won't mind?"

"Not at all, ribbit." Tsuyu said. "I don't actually feel tired right now, so I don't mind watching an episode with you. Have you caught up with the series?"

Okay, so this might go smoothly. "I'm actually up to the second season at this point. I have yet to watch the episode that had just came out."

"I actually didn't see it yet. So I guess it's fine to watch it with you, ribbit."

"Then I suppose that we should go bac—" Tokoyami was going to finish until Tsuyu interrupted him.

"Wait," He turned to her, who looked shy for a bit. "Is it okay if we can watch it in your room?"

Tokoyami felt like he couldn't move from where he's standing.

His room? His room that is completely decorated with everything a goth person would ever dreamed of? Was she really honest of wanting to enter in there?

I mean, he's not a complete jerk, but he doesn't feel comfortable of his classmates entering his room, aside from Shouji, Koda, Jirou, and sometimes Izuku. Everyone else? It would just be embarrassing. He took note of this ever since the dorm room competition happened. It was a night in which he wished to forget.

He was about to ask her why before she explained. "It's because my room is pretty messy at the moment and I have to clean it up. I know you're still unsure of everyone entering your room because of the contest, but I won't judge you, ribbit." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I bet it's really cool just like how you are." She even made a slight, pink blush.

Tokoyami felt rather nervous but appreciated of that sentence. He just didn't know what to say. "I-I appreciate it. If it's really what you want, then I would accept it."

"You're welcome, Toko-chan." Tokoyami just stared at her for a moment. Lord above is she so cute…

Tsuyu then decided to leave the kitchen first right before throwing the gelatin cup away. She made a quick glance at her friend, making a small croak.

If Tokoyami wanted this moment with his destined lover to be perfect, then he must put his best effort into it.

Otherwise, it would be deemed as a failure.

He soon followed her as the two of them walked by the hallways together. While walking, Tokoyami soon heard Dark Shadow's voice.

' _ **You're welcome, by the way.'**_ He said, snickering for a bit.

' _I am not sure if I should thank you or hate you for this...'_ His host responded in his head.

' _ **Oh trust me, you will!'**_

He just hoped to the gods above that Dark Shadow wouldn't dare not to ruin this chance.

* * *

Once they entered the elevator, Tokoyami and Tsuyu waited for a bit once they were levitated up.

The crow headed boy kept his thoughts to himself at the moment before looking at his crush, and then at one of her hands.

He was close by her, so maybe he could hold her hand?

It's not like he never did this before. He had done it with her on several occasions when they were out with friends. But that was it. It was more of a friendly thing than a romantic one.

So, maybe this time, one wouldn't hurt? Would she even mind at all?

He was starting to feel nervous by what he was doing, but he shouldn't be. It's just hand holding, nothing too intimate…

While she wasn't looking, he slowly moves his hand out to catch hers.

Gently.

Gently…

Almost there…

A loud chime was heard as the two have reached their destination.

Tokoyami mentally cursed himself for not being given a chance. Probably the next moment he might get it. Maybe he could at least talk to her for a bit? I mean, he did had thoughts about her entering his room, for certain reasons.

"T-Tsu-chan," ' _Goodness that was so hard to say…'_ "I was wondering if you are really certain of going into my room. I don't want any of the teachers or our classmates seeing us in this position." He said, stuttering a bit while blushing.

"It's alright, ribbit." Tsuyu answered. "I'm sure nobody would be able know that we're still up. Besides, it's just nice to spend more time with you."

This made her friend a bit flustered, but soon regained his normal stance. "I suppose that is fair. I-I do apologize for not speaking to you in a while."

"It's okay. You had to study for assignments, ribbit?"

"Hmm."

Finally, they have made it to the door.

Tokoyami felt like quivering with worry. He wouldn't mind letting her in his room, but he was still unsure of her reaction. Would she like it? Would she be disgusted at it? It was up to fate to decide what to do…

Grasping his hand on the doorknob, he slowly opened it, allowing Tsuyu to enter first. "T-this is what my room looks like..." he stuttered.

His crush came inside to look and was a little surprised.

Most of the room was dark, minus a few lamps of candles shining inside. Every item inside was like a goth's collection. The posters, the hanged coats, the chair, the strange-looking dear skull, and that sword. She didn't know what to say, but she knew Tokoyami too well.

"Wow..."

Tokoyami moved away from her a bit, moving his head down. "I understand if it's a bit too much, but..." He was too embarrassed to say anything.

But then, he heard her spoke. "I think it looks really cool."

"E-eh…?"

Tsuyu walked a bit further inside, admiring how it looks. "I really like how much you put into this room, ribbit. How long did you had to renovate this?"

"It actually took me about an hour..." Okay, at least she loves the room. Tokoyami made a sigh of relief.

But that was immediately ruined when Dark Shadow appeared. **"He even did the same to his own bathroom!"** He encouraged Tsuyu to come inside while opening the bathroom door.

"Dark Shado—"

It was too late once she took a peek inside. It was a bit more lighter than the main room, due to the purple lamps on the walls. The walls were painted black and his tub had a few candles around it.

"It looks kinda relaxing. You must have done a good job in fixing your dorm, ribbit." Tsuyu complimented. She didn't really wanted to look at it, but her interests were peeked.

This caused Tokoyami to once again blush lightly. Thankfully, she wasn't able to spot it due to the room being dark. "Thank you." He then cleared his throat. "Well then, since you are here, you could make yourself comfortable while I set up the episode. Would it be alright for me to set up more lights in here?"

His crush shook her head. "No need, but I have to wonder how you can manage sleeping like this, ribbit. Wouldn't Lil' Shadow be ok in something like this."

Tokoyami nodded as he sat on his chair for a bit. "It's actually not that hazardous..." He moved it up to reach for his laptop as he began his business. "As long as there is enough lights inside, then there is nothing to worry at the moment." He then forgot to ask her something. "Ah, where are my manners? Where would you like to sit? I believe I have some cushions stored inside my closet..."

Tsuyu looked at his bed for a minute. "I could sit on your bed if that's alright."

That nearly made him faint. "I-if it's what you want, be my guest."

With her permission granted, she gently got into the bed and admired how strangely comfortable it is, almost like her own bed. She couldn't help but rub her hands on the feathery, black blankets. She soon noticed a familiar item from her left. A little night light that looked like a white skull plugged in. "Ribbit? Isn't that the night light I gave you before?"

"Why yes." Tokoyami soon got up with his laptop and went over to his bed. _A-adorable...even laying on my own bed she is so innocent-like…_

" **Hey, are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna play the video?"** Dark Shadow spoke up, growing impatient.

"I will, don't mention _that_ so loudly." He whispered to the shadow demon as he heard him snicker. He really hoped that he won't interfere…

He walked close to the bed as he faced Tsuyu. "Do you want me to hold the laptop?"

"I could hold it actually." She folded her legs together while sitting before receiving the laptop which showed the video. "Where are you going to be, ribbit?"

"I will probably be in the bed as well, beside you." He said, feeling a bit tense when thinking about it.

Tsuyu moved for a bit rather cutely, so give him some space. "You can jump in."

Feeling ready, Tokoyami gently got in the bed, deciding to lay down behind Tsuyu. He reached his head on the pillows and moved a bit so he could see the video. He was the exact position as he was from before, and he didn't mind it. It was actually relaxing.

He watched silently once Tsuyu pressed play and watched the episode. He could tell that she would enjoy it. She was just too cute sitting like that. Too much for his black heart…

He soon heard her ask him. "So this is how the episode starts off?"

"Yes. They would give out a flashback as to how the vampire spread came to be." He nodded. "One of the intriguing arcs so far."

"That sounds pretty cool, ribbit."

Tokoyami can't help but smile a little while watching her. He felt something moving from his back as Dark Shadow popped out and rested on Toko's shoulder to watch the video as well. He was still tensed that he would be saying something embarrassing in front of his host, but so far, he was calm as well.

In fact, he was grateful that this evening was calm, despite some minor issues.

He soon felt something once again as he sees Tsuyu moving down to him, giving him a rather cute giggle.

He responded with a small blush as he attempted to brush it off.

But for some reason, he felt a bit tired. He doesn't wanna sleep yet. He has to watch the episode with Tsuyu to guide her…

One minute in, and his world became pitch black.

* * *

"Tokoyami-chan?"

Tokoyami soon woke up from his slumber after hearing Tsuyu's voice. Rubbing his eyelids, he gained some vision and looked over his alarm clock.

 **1:41 A.M.**

That's how long he was out for? 20 minutes?

"Are you feeling alright? I just finished watching the episode, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she got up to put the laptop away.

Toko hummed in response as he sat up on his bed. He still feels tired, but is at least gaining some energy to wake up for a moment. He watched her laid it on his desk before walking back to him.

She sat down beside him as she started a conversation. "I was actually going to wake you before, but I noticed that you needed a little rest, ribbit."

"Ah, as I noticed." Tokoyami said, turning away slightly. "I want to know, how was the episode?"

Tsuyu smiled. "It was actually pretty good. I actually managed to watch the first two, so I'll binge on the rest maybe tomorrow."

This caused the goth teen to smile back, though of course, it was small. "I am glad to hear that. It does get more interesting during the rest of the season. I would suggest if you could watch it with me..." He blushed. "I do not want you to feel scared while viewing." He lightly stuttered.

"Eh, it's okay, ribbit." Tsuyu responded. "It wasn't that scary actually..." She then looked at the clock "It's actually getting pretty late, so I should head back. Unless..."

Tokoyami remained silent, wondering what she was about to say.

"Would it be fine if I sleep in here with you?"

His face became red once she asked him. He was too speechless to say anything.

Sleeping with Tsuyu? Together!? _In his own room of all places!?_

"I mean, I don't mean it that way of course." He heard her continue. "It's just that since I don't feel like going back all the way to my room, I guess it's fine to sleep in here, ribbit. Are you okay with that?"

"I-I..." Tokoyami got out of his trance and tries his best to respond. "I-if it's what you want, then fair enough. My only concern is that we might be caught by someone. But I'm sure that might not be the case..."

Tsuyu made a smile. "Ribbit, thank you Tokoyami."

 _Her smile...too precious…_ He thought to himself, trying to rid of his blush.

"Do you have like a sleeping bag or something for me to sleep on?"

He then remembered the cushions as he winced. "Unfortunately, I do not have any at the moment so you might have to...t-to sleep on my bed..." Tokoyami was this close to losing himself. He cursed in his head for not getting any cushions in case of something like this happening.

Tsuyu on the other hand made a blush. She was a little nervous of sharing a bed with her friend. But then again, Tokoyami wasn't something like a certain rat. He was respectful of her without any signs of perversion. While she would be slightly careful, she was completely certain that it would be fine for the both of them.

So, she spoke up. "i don't mind sleeping with you."

And now, he was slowly heating up. "G-good." He coughed a little, shivering about what he's going to do. "I-I'll need to use the bath first. I won't be long."

"Okay, ribbit."

The goth teen went straight into his bathroom to clear his head. He turned on the lights, wanting to wash his face and not loose his head, but a quick leak would be fine too.

After doing his business, he rubbed his face over his towel. "Lords above, what have I just done?" He moaned in distress.

Dark Shadow appeared from behind him, grinning. _**"You just invited a girl to sleep with you, that's what!"**_ He said in amusement.

This really didn't made his host better. Goodness, he was lighting up so much lately. "You are clearly not making this better, Dark Shadow..." He rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

" _ **Well, you know this could be the right time to tell her you know!"**_

"Ah!" He gasped before turning away. "I simply cannot. It's just not the right to do so."

" _ **Oh come on! You've been with her for what!? A year I guess!? It's the perfect time anyway!"**_

"Don't speak too loud!" Toko hissed at him in a whisper.

Dark rolled his eyes. _**"Whatever. Just put on your big boy pants and do what you gotta do. Oh, and if you monologue while trying to confess, I will tell her before you do~!"**_ He said teasingly.

Toko scoffed. "As if you would." He watched his quirk go back inside him, snickering. He then sighed as he exited the bathroom.

He hoped to god that things will go well.

As he exited, he returned to his room and spotted Tsuyu sitting in his bed while being covered a little with the sheets. She was just too adorable. He couldn't take it, but he must be at least confident.

"There you are. I was getting kind of worried, ribbit." She said to him.

Toko tugged his arm once he walked up to her. "My apologies. I had to freshen up before my slumber."

She nodded. "That's alright, I understand." She moved over to make some room. "Are you ready to go in, ribbit? Or do you want to do it the other way?"

"T-the other way, if your must." He couldn't look at her a little.

Tsuyu then got up and allowed Tokoyami to enter his bed first. He slowly got in, covering his body with the feathery sheet. He relaxed a little, admiring his bed's own softness, he felt the bed getting heavier once he watched his crush coming in next to him.

As she got on the bed, she soon took a look at the bird-headed boy as he did the same.

It has been at least thirty seconds filled with silence, and the two of them stared at each other awkwardly, slowly blushing over what to do next. They would at least prepare to sleep, but they thought of maybe at least having another conversation. Tokoyami felt his body getting flushed by the second, while Tsuyu moved her fingertips to her lips. This was starting to get embarrassing.

After staring , the two turned away, not sure when to look at the other.

Suddenly, Tsuyu finally broke the silence. "So, how are you feeling, ribbit?"

Tokoyami gulped slightly and answered. "I am doing well, actually..." Feeling like it, he moved his head to face her. "I do apologize again for not having any cushions with me. I do not meant for you to feel this way."

The frog girl turned back to see him. "It's okay, I actually don't mind it like this." She then smiled. "I rather be close to you, ribbit." She giggled lightly.

 _Goodness…_ Tokoyami simply hummed in response. He was trying to come up with something else to say.

"You know, I'm actually really glad that you get to be one of my best friends, ribbit. You seem like a level-headed guy and yet, you're actually really sweet. And I appreciate that."

He watched her giggle as he was taken back by that compliment. Being told a sweet, caring person, not only from his family but from the girl he likes, feels so good to him. It just feels...good.

"Even after the finals when we paired up, you didn't mind if I wanted to spend time with me or help me study. For a guy who claims to be a calm, serious guy, you're actually a good person to be around with, ribbit."

This.

This seriously killed his heart.

All of the compliments she's giving him was too much, but then again, he adores it deep inside himself. He doesn't want to say anything as he wants to think of something, but he feels the need to respond. He clenched the top of his shirt as he gasped, nearly startling the frog girl. He made a small chuckle.

"You do not need to say that about me..." He said, moving his eyes towards his hooded jackets. "I feel like it's personally ruining my image."

Tsuyu gave him a playful pat. "Well, I actually find you cute, ribbit~."

Tokoyami blushed and tried to contain a chuckle. "You, as well..." He placed his hand over his beak. Did he just said that in front of her?

Now Tsuyu was the one who was taken back, making a small croak while slightly turning away.

"W-wait!" He sat up from the bed, clearing his throat. "I meant to clarify that I..."

"You don't need to be afraid, ribbit." She managed to laugh a little. "But I appreciate what you said." She blushed while looking at him.

Tokoyami took a moment to look at the clock.

 **1:50 A.M.**

Now it was getting more later than before.

Is it that time to tell her about his secret? It might not be the appropriate moment to do so, since it is already a few hours past their curfew. Not to mention, he and Tsuyu were getting a bit tired. But then again, Dark Shadow did mentioned that it's a moment not to waste. He wasn't even sure how to confess! Should he just say it the simple way with three words or his way in all of his poetic tone? It was a difficult decision, he could feel that it was already ten seconds passed. Knowing what to do, he made a soft sigh.

This was it…

"Tsuyu..." He began. "T-there is something I have to tell you."

His crush's eyes widened a little as she sat up as well. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

It was now or never…

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "...Ever since I have entered U.A., I had kept an aura of darkness deep inside my heart. And while I did encountered a few positive events, it was not enough to change that. That is, until I encountered a pillar of light which shines though my aura." He clenched his chest when his heart was beating from being so nervous. "This light has led me into a path of goodwill and kindness, making me feel so much of it's warm positivity. If this had never happened, I would have never went through that route..." He then faced her, his beak getting red. "And the one who helped me through was you, Tsuyu..."

"Tokoyami-chan..." Tsuyu's cheeks became red over his speech.

"That is what caused me to develop these emotional thoughts of you. You showed me how to not shy away from others with such friendliness, I don't even know how to properly thank you." He continued. "I've been building up such ways to say this, wondering how to put this in the right time… That is why, I shall speak out the honest truth to you in my heart...I...I-I..." Tokoyami started to stammer, not knowing how to finish.

' _ **Oh come on! Just say it already!'**_ Dark Shadow shouted in his thoughts.

He panted a little before he finally spilled. "I love you!" He cried, not to loud to wake his fellow roommates.

Everything in the room became silent. Too silent.

The goth teen had to relax himself for a moment. He actually did well with his confession, but he doesn't know how she reacted. He slowly turned to her, seeing her surprised by this revelation, nearly quivering her mouth. She didn't know what else to say.

He waited for her to respond but then he realized. Maybe, it might have been too late for him…

"I-I see..." He lowered his head. "I understand that maybe you do not share the feelings I have. Whatever reason it may be, I will accept it..." He chuckled sadly. "I guess it was foolish of me to…" A slight pause came from him, he decided to stop from there.

"Wait, Tokoyami-chan!" Tsuyu called out, touching his shoulder. She watched him turn back in confusion. Once he did so, she moved her head closer to his and set a kiss on his cheeks. "I love you too."

Tokoyami gasped by what just happened.

Tsuyu actually likes him.

 _Tsuyu actually likes him._

And she kissed him... _on the cheek_!

He could hear Dark Shadow laughing excitedly from this. Tokoyami made a small chuckle of relief, rubbing his eyelids for a moment. "So it seems that you do share the same way..." He said softly.

Tsuyu giggled and held him closer to her. "Of course I do, ribbit." She nuzzled on his head rather cutely. "I wouldn't really turn you down like that, silly."

"It is so amazing. How can you ever love someone like me? A person who's shrouded in darkness?"

"I told you already. You're just a sweet caring guy underneath."

"Tell me though, when did you realize that you had developed feelings for me?" Tokoyami asked her, guessing that it might have been during the final exams where they had the most encounter.

Tsuyu moved a finger to her chin, trying to remember. "I think...I think it was actually the sports festival." She smiled at that memory.

He was surprised to hear her answer. "How so?"

"I mean, I really loved the way of how you were so calm throughout the games. Being so smart and level-headed, I thought you were cool out there. But I was disappointed that you lost to Bakugou." Tsuyu explained, almost frowning at her last sentence.

Tokoyami made a smile. "Well, I knew too well that I was going to lose to him, given the complete advantage against my quirk. But being third place isn't that bad of a position."

"now how did you got a crush on me?"

"I actually developed my feelings when I first entered the school."

"Really?"

He hummed in response before continuing. "While we did introduced ourselves for a little while, I was certainly impressed by your efforts during our training. I did felt worried about you and the others when the villains attacked, but heard that you defended yourself against them." He closed his eyes, making a small smile. "I am sure that you will be considered a great hero in the future, I believe so. That is one of the many things for why I adore you."

"Thank you, Toko-chan." Tsuyu croaked happily, smiling while her cheeks were pink.

Tokoyami did the same as well. Her smile was something he also admired from her.

" **Yep. And he also loves your butt too!"** Dark Shadow appeared, ruining their peaceful moment.

And this is where Tokoyami's sudden anger is released.

"Dark Shadow…!" He growled, attempted to put him back inside of him. Reaching for the flashlight was enough to send him back in. He quickly turned back to Tsuyu. "I am sorry for that outburst of his! What he just said was not true!" He stuttered, his face getting red by the second. How dare he tell her about his own secrets in front of him?

Tsuyu blushed before laughing again. "If that's true, then I'll accept it, ribbit."

Tokoyami sighed in relief. He'll deal with Dark Shadow later.

For now, he laid his back against the wall as Tsuyu scooted over to snuggle next to him. The two relaxed themselves as they leaned on each other comfortably while getting used to the silence in the room. A minute later Tsuyu spoke up.

"So, does this means that we're a couple now, ribbit?" She asked her new boyfriend.

Tokoyami thought for a moment before answering. "If so, then of course. However, I wish not to tell any of our fellow classmates about this event."

Tsu tilted her head. "How come?"

"Then I'm sure they would bombard us with questions we might not be able to answer, especially from Ashido and Hagakure." He nearly shivered at that thought.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, they are our friends of course so they would give us privacy."

Checking the clock again, Toko stretched his arms for a bit, allowing Tsu to stare at a bit of his biceps. "As much as I would love to continue, time has unfortunately made us endure our conversation. Perhaps tomorrow would be fine enough..."

"Toko-chan..." His girlfriend stopped him from laying down.

This caused him to sit back up and look at her. "Yes, my dear?"

She flustered for a bit. "C-can I kiss you?"

Tokoyami's eyes wide as he started to blush. "I do not mind at all, but I must let you know. My beak is nothing ordinary from a normal bird's. It is actually rather soft to k...k-kiss it."

"Are you feeling nervous, ribbit?"

"That is false. I am just making sure that I would perfect my first kiss..."

His new girlfriend made a giggle as she held both of his shoulders, pulling him a little close to her own face. "It's kinda easy, ribbit. Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

He was still nervous, but he at least built up some courage to make this moment count. He hold onto the waist of her own stomach and looked straight into her eyes. He moved one of his hands to touch her cheek to get a good close up of her. Her face was so soft and angelic, he could even spot her lips being somewhat of a light pink color. It was simply cute.

Positioning himself, he closed his eyes and pressed his beak to her lips, hoping that it won't stick them. Thankfully, Tsuyu didn't felt something pointing out as all she could feel was his soft warm lips.

The two of them locked lips for a bit, slightly moaning over the sensation. Tokoyami had never thought of what a kiss would feel like, and now that he's having his first one, it was definitely worth it.

They finally stopped, catching their breaths for a bit while smiling at each other.

"So how was it?" Tsuyu asked teasingly.

"It was wonderful, my dear." Tokoyami finally felt a lot better after experiencing that.

Tsuyu chuckled and placed another kiss on his cheek. "Maybe in the morning, I could make you some breakfast, ribbit. Before everyone else comes in."

"I rather you and I could make some together. It would be such a delightful blend to our own meals."

She nodded. "I don't mind that at all. Also, is it alright to call you by first name?"

"Fumikage is alright."

"What about Fumi-chan~?"

This caused him to blush. "M-maybe when we are alone."

He heard her make a small laugh as he smiled back. He then laid down on his back, resting his head on his pillow while pulling up the blanket. He shyly motioned his new lover to rest with him as she agreed in silence. She gently got on top of him as she moved her head on his upper chest. She can't help but giggle when she felt it, making her boyfriend blush.

"So you did manage to work out." Tsuyu decided to tease him for a bit. "Can I get to see it, ribbit?"

Tokoyami moved his head away, trying to stop blushing. "I will think about it..." He doesn't want to start making out too early. Perhaps at the right time, he will.

Tsuyu laughed lightly before kissing his beak. "I love you, Fumi~."

Tokoyami smiled once more and shared another kiss. "I love you too, my dearest..." He whispered.

The two then cuddled together as they finally went to sleep.

Tokoyami wasn't sure how this sudden change will continue, but for now, he was clearly happy to finally connect with the one he loves.

And to this day, there was no dark aura in his heart…

* * *

During the night, while the newly-formed couple were still sleeping, Dark Shadow appeared from Tokoyami's back, staring at the two.

" _ **Well, it's about time."**_ He whispered, actually happy for Tokoyami.

He decided to rest too before an idea popped in his head. He grinned sneakily at what he was planning as he grabbed one of his host's hands resting on Tsuyu's hair. He carefully moved it down all the way to where her backside was and let it touch there.

Once his mission was done, he snickered quietly before returning to his host.

Tokoyami will definitely thank him later.


End file.
